


Coffee Grounds

by Descended_from_Hufflepuffs



Series: AU-gust 2020 [25]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AU-gust 2020, Bending still exists here, F/M, First Meetings, Modern AU, Nurse Katara, Waterbending, coffee bending, might continue idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26117923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descended_from_Hufflepuffs/pseuds/Descended_from_Hufflepuffs
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar)
Series: AU-gust 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859431
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	Coffee Grounds

Katara yawned as she walked into her favorite tea shop. It was just far enough away from the hospital that she could actually get away from it without running into a colleague but close enough that she could still make the walk after a twelve hour shift. She was practically dead on her feet as she made her way to the line and didn’t notice that she bumped into the person in front of her, causing coffee to fly everywhere.

Somehow, she was still aware enough to bend it all back into the cup and held it out awkwardly. “Sorry about that. Been a long day.” She was suddenly very aware of the fact that this stranger had nice arms. Very nice arms. And he was bald, which she never considered to be overly attractive until now because the light hti perfectly and he had a fucking halo and that was very not fair of him in her energy-deprived opinion.

“It’s okay; I should’ve been paying more attention.” He smiled politely and took the cup back. “I’m Aang. Thanks for saving my coffee!”

“I’m Katara. I just came here to buy a coffee. But I guess you knew that since this is a coffee shop….” Okay he was cute and he had a lovely smile and she’d love to see him more but right now she needed caffeine. 

“Oh, I can get it for you. It’s the least I can do for almost spilling coffee on you.” His smile somehow got brighter and he stepped back in line with her. 

“Oh, you don’t need to do that….” Not that she would mind. Free coffee is free coffee.

“Oh, but I want to. Unless it makes you uncomfortable because I could understand that. I mean, we just met and now we’re getting coffee like we’re old friends or some-”

“I really don’t mind,” she assured him. “I’m just very tired right now is all. I’m normally a lot more...making sense.” She knew there was a word for that but she couldn’t think of it right then. “If you hung out with me any other time I’d be more fine.”  _ Smoooooth…. _

Aang laughed softly. “Okay, that’s fair. I’d like to see you again. I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone waterbend that well when they’re not at the top of their game and I’d love to chat with you.”

_ Oh? _ She blushed softly. “Well, I’d have to check my schedule. My work hours are a little crazy right now and I need food and sleep and stuff…. Can I call you?”

“Sure.” Aang ordered her coffee and wrote his humber on the outside of her cup. “Let me know when you’re free. I can do pretty much whenever.”

“Okay….” She watched him leave and gratefully sipped her caffeine. She’d hate herself for being awkward later but it worked out pretty well, right? Right???

She needed more coffee….


End file.
